Bachelorette
by Trust You Forever
Summary: Kagome thought it was time to find the perfect guy for her to be with, but she doesn't know if he's in the crowd of men that have appeared. With many roses and many mysterious men, will she find the right one for her? Please R&R! Chapter 7 Finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha Bachelorette  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome looked out the window of the limousine, noticing how the stars had made the night sky made it a more beautiful view.  
  
"Tonights the night, I may find the perfect guy for me." Kagome said to herself.  
  
Going through so many years not finding the right person to commit to, Kagome thought this was a perfect way to start it off. She's seen the show many times, and most of the relationships have worked out, she hoped it would for her also.  
  
As the limousine pulled up on the driveway, Kagome saw only a huge house, that she figured must have been 3 times the size of the shrine back home. Vines, were dangling from the sides and plants decorated the front of the lawn. A door man opened the door, revealing tiny rose petals drifting in the wind. 'The grounds covered in roses!' She couldn't help but smile.  
  
She slowly climbed out of the car, she wanted to remember this right from the start. The host took her hand, and they both walked down the red carpet into the foyer of the house.  
  
"Kagome, the men will be arriving in a short period, take this time to look around if you'd like." He smiled and walked back to the front.  
  
Everything looked nice, the rooms and decorations. 'It might be a small amount of time but I'll use it to get rid of my nervousness.'  
  
***  
  
The host had ran in suddenly, stating that the men had arrived.  
  
Kagome felt a rush of excitement and hoped she wouldn't embarrass herself or tell anything that wasn't meant to be told. She had been sitting down thinking to herself as something caught her view.  
  
Lifting her eyes, she saw two men arrive first. The first had black short hair tied in a small pony tail, and greeted her with a nifty hello, caressing her cheek with a soft kiss.  
  
"Hello, there. I'm Miroku, and you must be the magnificent Kagome." He said humbly, and he stood at the side of the room waiting for the others.  
  
The second man, had long hair and she couldn't notice his expression. 'A dark and mysterious one.' Brushes of wind rushed by her and he stood quietly to himself next to Miroku.  
  
One by one they arrived, and the host beckoned them all to start meeting each other, for not everyone would be staying.  
  
Kagome took this opportunity and saw the closest person to meet. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higarashi." She openly brought her hand forward, as the man turned around grasping her hand with sharp claw like hands.  
  
"So you're the one." He muttered.  
  
Kagome wanted to see all his attributes and saw some that weren't normal. He had long silver hair, and four marks on his right and left cheek. His eyes glowered strongly and mad Kagome a bit nervous.  
  
"I'm Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Nice, um, to meet you." She pulled her hand away. 'He'll take some time to get used to."  
  
Sesshoumaru was satisfied with the meeting and walked away getting more punch for his drink. But more men came asking her questions about what she does. Some looked different from the others. When she did have time to get away, a boy about her age was slumped down on the wall, shutting his eyes.  
  
"Hello." Kagome said happily. She wanted to get his mood up so that she could get to know him. Something made her tingle. At the top of his silver hair, two furry ears poked out like any other. She got the urge to reach over and touch them. But declined strongly.  
  
Kagome tried to start a conversation. "And you are?"  
  
"InuYasha." He said. Not lifting his eyes from the ground.  
  
"That's a rather interesting name. I'm glad you were able to come."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Yes, I was. I haven't been able to find the right person, and I'm dreaming that I'll find him right here, in this room."  
  
"Mmm Hmm." He mumbled.  
  
Um," Kagome was running out of things to say. "Would you like to get a drink with me?" She wished he would do something else than be quiet.  
  
"I don't see why not." He answered. Getting of from the ground and brushing his back side. Kagome didn't know what else to say. But found her self at the drink table with many other guys.  
  
"Hello again Kagome." It was Miroku. "Would you bear my child?"  
  
She wasn't ready for a question like that. Kagome spit her drink out unto the floor. InuYasha thought it was humorous and snorted in his drink. Other men that she had met laughed.  
  
Kagome felt rushes of embarrassment flow on her face. "I'm sorry Miroku.I'm not ready for that," She apologized.  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" A man by the name of Nobunaga asked.  
  
"Yeah, he does it all the time." InuYasha agreed.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"So you all know each other?"  
  
"Yeah, me and Miroku have roamed around together."  
  
Kagome was happy that InuYasha was speaking. It made her feel better.  
  
***  
  
Review! I hope this works out well. And I would like to know your opinions!  
  
If you were wondering who the shady guy was, it's Naraku. O.o;; But anyways I have a question, who would you like to see win this thing?  
  
I like to be happy when I type. If no reviews no story. ^^;  
  
Next time: Rose Ceremony 


	2. Rose Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
Bachelorette:  
Chapter Two  
  
The night had gotten darker, and the moon shown in brightly, illuminating the balcony. Kagome took some time and swiftly moved across the floor, taking her place at the foot of the balcony. Rolling hills, and flowers had now been out of sight, all she could see was the pond with fish swimming around.  
  
Someone stepped in beside her. Acting like he'd been there for a while. "I don't think I've met you yet, ne?" Kagome smiled big, as the man looked at her.  
  
"No you haven't and I'm glad we meet this second. I'm Kouga of the wolf- demon tribe. I'm strong and a hard worker. I'd like it if you became my woman. Searching over seas and mountains for the right one and I think I've found her.  
  
Kagome was flattered, though she hasn't seen him before his was doing his best to charm her. "Thank you, but I'll see how it goes." She scooted away a few inches, before Kouga grasped her arm and pulled her in, taking his arm around her waist and squeezing her gently.  
  
It felt like hours to Kagome.  
  
"Why don't you let the woman go for a while. Eh, Kouga?"  
  
Another male appeared.  
  
"Phh, why are you here Hojo? Haven't you gotten the college girls yet? Or are you loking for someone younger?" Kouga sneered. "I'll take you on!"  
  
Kagome didn't want any fights going on, before she could say anything, the man named Hojo did it for her.  
  
"I don't want any fights. For I'm not the fighter type."  
  
She nodded quickly in agreement.  
  
"I see. Well Kagome, I'll catch you later." Kouga said, not taking in the reply Hojo had given him.  
  
Along the hours that followed, she enjoyed the other conversations she'd had. Hojo had told her about the vineyard that he owned, and how much money they had. It didn't matter to Kagome how much money they had.  
  
For she believed in true love.  
  
***  
  
Back inside the Bachelorette house, Kagome was sipping her drink, while conversing with another man.  
  
It got quiet as host had walked slowly across the room and was heading toward Kagome. She was having to much of a good time to notice.  
  
"Kagome." He said.  
  
Startled, Kagome jumped up and found the host next to her.  
  
"It's time for you to make your decisions." He got a head start on leading her to a bright, candle lit room.  
  
Kagome excused herself, and followed him. Looking at all the faces staring at her, knowing some of them would be going home. She couldn't help but feel miserable.  
  
Kouga was jumping up and down pointing to himself. InuYasha was behind him mocking the wolf demon. And the others were just talking to themselves, her eyes tried to follow movements of the mouths, but couldn't.  
  
Inside, the host shut the door and told her that she has all the time she needs.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you outside." And with that the room was hers.  
  
Pictures were spread across, modeling the faces of the men.  
  
"InuYasha," She said to herself as she picked his picture up, studying it closely.  
  
She did this with each person, remembering everything she's done with them. 'It's just so hard to break the hearts of men I've only just met!' Everything seemed dizzy.  
  
***  
  
Kagome crawled out of the room and the foyer/ living room had been deserted. The host reappeared and took her arm in his as they walked silently across the floor, down the hallways and to the stairs, where the many expressions lit up.  
  
The host showed her to the stand and told her what to do. She nodded, and stood beside the basin with fifteen roses.  
  
Hand shaking, she picked the first and deeply breathed. Her first words would start the nervousness and tension.  
  
"In.InuYasha."  
  
The halfdemon looked shocked. 'Did I make the wrong decision? He doesn't look happy' Kagome thought as he approached.  
  
"Do you accept this rose?"  
  
"I guess." He shaped his fingers around the stem and walked to the side.  
  
"Kouga." She said stuttering,  
  
"Yeah! I knew it!" He practically ran over everyone, didn't even wait, but grabbed the rose and pushed Kagome in for a strong hug.  
  
Kagome struggled to breath, but chuckled. She's never seen anyone so happy. Kouga followed InuYashas trend of moving to the side.  
  
And so it followed.  
  
The fifteen men, InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga, Hojo, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, who Kagome didn't know why she said, Nobunaga, and the other 8 men that she brought to happiness.  
  
Tears wanted to burst out, as the ones who weren't chosen became glum.  
  
Bothe groups came over and wished everyone luck.  
  
Had she done wrong?  
  
***  
  
Review! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you, I was watching the show when this idea popped up. I hope I didn't leave any names out.  
  
I like to be happy when I type, no happy, no story. ^^;  
  
Next time: Dates gone mad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
Bachelorette  
Chapter 3:  
  
The warm sun was peeking through, as Kagome winced at the blinding light. She reached over, turned off the alarm she had set, and got out of bed. Rubbing her eyes a few times just to make were working properly. 'Everyday starts with a shower, isn't that how it goes? Forget it. I don't think there's a saying like that anyway.'  
  
Kagome didn't want to dwell on what happened the night before, it brought her chills for some reason, thinking of all the men who wanted to be happy.  
  
She sleepily gathered her clothes that she brought with her and stumbled toward the bathroom shower. Kagome had to get ready for the day ahead of her, the men she chose to move on would arrive at the house in a few hours and she wanted to look presentable.  
  
The knobs turned hot water steamed inside the closed area. Still asleep, Kagome almost tripped over her clothes that she just took off and into the shower. Realizing it was to hot for her liking, she gave a quick yelp, and turned it down.  
  
"Think relaxing thoughts, I don't want to be tense after all," She said gazing above at the sky light.  
  
***  
  
One hour went by on the clock, and Kagome opened the door of the bathroom letting all the steam soak out. She was dressed in a light green tank top, and jeans.  
  
"Casuals the look today right?" She turned around a few times checking herself over. Her hair was draped over her back like usual, fluffy and soft. Her tan skin glistened in the mirror. "I think this looks right."  
  
Kagome didn't know that she had a visitor and she was mumbling to herself! The host was standing there waiting for her to finish, and then told her about the arrivals.  
  
"Kagome, they'll show around 12:00, be ready, I have a feeling you'll need to be." He smiled once more and headed outside her room.  
  
Now she was excited, what was going to happen? No one told her todays plans yet.  
  
***  
  
Her wrist kept flying up to her face, as her eyes glanced at the time. She was pacing in a circle, she didn't think she was that nervous.  
  
The host was trying to tell her to calm down, and after one final try, she did. This was the second day, she couldn't mess this up!  
  
After a minutes worth of waiting, knocks on the door echoed through out the room. Kagome jumped out of her spot and hustled to the door. Kouga was standing there arms wide open.  
  
"I see I'm the first one here!" He exclaimed. "How about the first come first serve rule?"  
  
"Um," Kagome wasn't sure what he meant.  
  
"Well, you're my women. So how about a kiss?"  
  
"Why don't we save that for later." She said quickly. Thinking about that idea made her shudder even more. Kissing Kouga, a man she barley knows. "Ick."  
  
"What was that?" Kouga asked, not fully understanding her last statement.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome said.  
  
Conversation grew among the two, as they waited for more to come. She wanted some air, for he was getting close, a little too close for her at that second. Luckily for her Miroku and Nobunaga appeared, greeting here with normal hellos.  
  
Miroku had brought her a bouquet of roses. "Ah, more roses." Kagome laughed as he handed the stack to her.  
  
Shortly after that, most of the men showed up. Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and all that Kagome had seen had safely arrived. They all had walked into the large family room, with a pool table, television, and small kitchen located inside. Some of the men lounged on the couch, and other had a few beers. Miroku and Kouga were bickering on who was perfect at poker. They both asked Kagome to settle the argument, when a knocking sound banged on the door.  
  
Kagome thought everyone was here.  
  
"One, two." she started counting, "That looks about right,"  
  
She counted again, and realized "InuYasha!" She barked.  
  
Running to the door, she opened it to find InuYasha fashionably late, and he was about to pound the door down, his arm reached above his head.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru called, snickering in the room. "Ah, shut-up." InuYasha yelled back.  
  
"InuYasha, would you care to join us?" Kagome smiled up at him.  
  
"What else is there to do?" InuYasha showed himself to the living room and sat down on the couch were the rest of the men were. He didn't get to far with closing his eyes trying to sleep, for a pool ball (number 8) smacked him in the head.  
  
Immediately InuYasha got up and threatened to throw the ball at the person who did it at him.  
  
"That's a scratch for you," Sesshoumaru said to Naraku. "You hit it in the hole, the pie hole to be exact."  
  
Naraku, didn't find it funny, but then again what did he find funny? The others laughed their heads off, Miroku and Kouga had to postpone their argument to laugh at this. Even Kagome had trouble, the only person who wasn't laughing was InuYasha. He tromped off to Sesshoumaru and tried to hit him in the face, but he was to quick. He moved out of the way just in time.  
  
***  
  
The host saw the urgency and decided to start the event.  
  
"Ahem!" He called, "Sorry to disrupt your fight, but I would like to explain that two of you will get the chance to go on a special date with our young Kagome. But you will have to compete for the chance."  
  
"So, aren't you going to tell us what competition we'll have?" Hojo perked up.  
  
"Yes, I will, you'll have to play rock, paper, scissors."  
  
"That's a sissy game!" InuYasha yelled, as he looked as if he were about to strangle the host. "Theres no way you'll find me doing that!"  
  
*** 5 minutes later  
  
***  
  
"Rock, paper scissors!" InuYasha said as he threw an odd looking figure in the air. "Scissors beats paper!" Miroku felt astonished that he lost at some easy game.  
  
"Whats that InuYasha? That looks like a disformed." Mirkou couldn't help it, he lost and he's out.  
  
Across the room, Kouga was battling the others and knocked them all out with rock. "Feh, that was stupid. But now me and my woman can stay together. On our happy little date." Everyone looked shocked, at the two, and that they could lose to them. Kagome didn't know what to think, would it go well or would it be a fight over little ol' her? She needed it answered.  
  
"Hold on wolf-boy!" InuYasha said. "I'm the victor too!"  
  
"Well congrats!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Yes, at 2:00 you all will be going to a _____"  
  
***  
  
Review! Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I have another question, where do you want them to go? Example: football game, pick nick, etc. I'll add it to the story maybe. ^^  
  
More reviews, more happy, more typing! I hope I did a good job on this.Also rock, paper, siscors I didn't know what else to do. o.o;; hope you enjoyed.  
  
Next Time: Double trouble 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own InuYasha? If you said yes, your wrong, thank the great Rumiko Takahashi! ^_^  
  
A/N: I've read all of your suggestion on where they should go and have taken all of them into consideration, but you'll have to see where they're going, read on! *skuttles away*  
  
Bachelorette  
Chapter 4:  
  
Last Time: Across the room, Kouga was battling the others and knocked them all out with rock. "Feh, that was stupid. But now me and my woman can stay together. On our happy little date." Everyone looked shocked, at the two, and that they could lose to them. Kagome didn't know what to think, would it go well or would it be a fight over little ol' her? She needed it answered.  
  
"Hold on wolf-boy!" InuYasha said. "I'm the victor too!"  
  
"Well congrats!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"Yes, at 2:00 you all will be going to a _____"  
  
***  
  
Kagome was holding her breath, she couldn't wait any longer! She wanted to walk right up to the host and shake him until he said where they were going. 'Come on, come on!' her legs were swaying back and forth with the suspense. It killed her to wait any longer than she did.  
  
"You three will attend the yearly carnival that pulls in to Tokyo." He finally said.  
  
Kagome could picture it, the roller coasters that sped all around the park, and the prize booths that gave out stuffed animals to those who did well on the appointed task. Personally, Kagome couldn't get any more excited.  
  
"It's a great carnival." The host continued. "I've heard the best in Japan."  
  
Some of the faces on the men that wouldn't attend the event had long frowns, many shrugged it off. Kagome has met a lot of people who didn't like carnivals for childhood reasons. She found clowns a little on the kooky side, and liked to think better thoughts when around them.  
  
"That includes carnies, doesn't it?" There was a slight waver in InuYashas voice.  
  
"Why should it matter?" Kouga said, obviously trying to push his buttons. "I never thought the great InuYasha would be scared of a few carnies. I on the other hand will protect Kagome from any sort of danger that comes our way!" Defiantly he punched his chest, and wearing a grin that spelled trouble. Kagome was wondering still if this was going to work out between them. InuYasha was clenching his fist, and was trying hard not to lash out at Kouga.  
  
"I'm not scared!" InuYasha retorted. "I just think they're weird." The background was filled with slight chuckles. "What?! You guys don't believe me do you? I'll show you all!" And with that InuYasha walked heavily out of the room.  
  
Kagome wanted to walk after him, but she didn't know how to approach him.  
  
When the argument settled down, they all mostly got back to what they were doing. Hojo had gotten up and conversed with Kagome a little more, and then excused himself to use the rest room.  
  
The clock above the mantle struck once. Signaling that the had half an hour before the leave of the three. It aroused Kagome's excitement, and she couldn't help but show a big smile around. Through all this time, she hadn't remembered InuYashas leave.  
  
***  
  
Kagome told the men that she was going to get a soft drink, and left the talkative room to go search for InuYasha. She silently called for him. "InuYasha?" It took a few trys before she got an answer.  
  
"Feh." Muttered a voice.  
  
Kagome swung around, and saw him with his eyes closed, sitting on the closest couch. His hair was brushed up against him, silver was an unusual color but it suited him.  
  
"We'll be leaving soon." She said happily. "And I noticed that you seem to not like-"  
  
"I don't mind the carnival!" He snapped. "Gosh, it's just that I don't think the carnies shouldn't be so weird around normal people." Kagome thought InuYasha shouldn't say normal, because everyone was different and it was their jobs although it made people uncomfortable.  
  
She wanted to say "You're the one with the ears." But instead told him of all the fun that they would be having.  
  
***  
  
She must've spent the rest of her time around InuYasha, for when she didn't notice the clock yet again struck, but it struck two times, instead of one.  
  
Kagome jumped up and grabbed InuYashas sleeves. "Let's go!" InuYasha didn't have time to get on his feet, and felt to him as if he were being dragged on the floor. "Gah!" He managed to say.  
  
When they arrived back at the room, the host had been waiting for them. He asked for Kagome, InuYasha, and Kouga to come up front. They did so.  
  
Everyone waved good-bye and Kagome waved back. Kouga was already in the limo, and was patting the seat next to him for Kagome. InuYasha climbed in the back seat. Kagome suddenly remembered something. "My camera!" She dashed back inside and rushed to her room. Her back that had been neatly folded was now disorganized as she rummaged for her camera. At last she found it!  
  
She stuffed the object inside her backpack that she carried alongside with her, and ran for the limo, waving again to the others. They would stay at the house and do what they pleased, that would be fun right? Kagome didn't want them to have nothing to do.  
  
Kouga sat smugly, for Kagome took the spot he had saved. InuYasha snorted and looked out the window on the way there. In a few minutes, they would have the time of their lives, or at least to Kagome.  
  
***  
  
A sign of the Carnival appeared, and a doorman opened to doors letting them loose. Kagome, and the other two took their first steps on carnival grounds. Earlier the host had given them tickets, and they showed these to the ticket booth.  
  
A wide open space, filled with people, and children.  
  
Kouga dragged Kagome to a game booth and begged her to try. She kept telling him she'll lose, but only for fun would she agree. Kagome beckoned InuYasha to play along, and finally he gave in.  
  
It was a water game, the objective was to aim the water in the hole, and the more water that got inside, that would declare a winner.  
  
The worker at the booth started the timer, and the all shot at the hole. Kagome was a little late at the start, but gained a short lead before InuYasha came up with the victory.  
  
"Hahaha!" InuYasha yelled infront of Kouga, but Kouga said he would come up victorious in the next game.  
  
Kagome knew this would be a battle of prizes.  
  
***  
  
InuYasha and Kouga kept coming back and were giving her more stuffed animals that she could hope for.  
  
"Okay guys this is enough!" Kagome panted as she came back from loading the limo with the animals.  
  
***  
  
Back at the House:  
  
"Man, that Kagome is a hottie." Miroku said matter of factly.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more!" Hojo said as the two gave each other a high five. "I be that half-breed will get thrown out this next round. I'll expect to stay here for quite a while."  
  
"Shut up will you? And spare us all of your nonsense?" Sesshoumaru said after a while. Hojo has been babbling on about his high school fantasies and he's had enough. "You aren't the king of the world. I happen to think you'll be the one thrown out first of all of us." Sesshoumaru glared at Hojo the rest of the evening, which stopped Hojos mouth from moving for a while.  
  
***  
  
Kagome and the others had just gotten finished with their late lunch, and Kouga brought up the idea to take a few spins on the tilt o' whirl, or the rollar coaster. Kagome disliked the tilt o' whirl for they had finished eating and thought it wouldn't hurt if the wenton the rollar coaster.  
  
"I bet I'll last longer than you!" InuYasha grumbled as the strapped in the ride. "Not a chance!" Kouga said back to him.  
  
The ride took off with an easy start, a few drops, and caves of darkness, but then began to speed up. The drops became more fiercer, and heavier on their stomachs. There was one instance where InuYasha threw his hotdog up and onto the grass, after the one loop. Kagome looked over and found Kouga enjoying the ride. And to her other side seeing InuYasha trying to keep his eyes closed.  
  
It went on for a few minutes, and the ride halted to a stop. Letting them all get off, Kagome and InuYasha ran towards the nearest garbage can.  
  
"Phew. Thank goodness that's over with!" Kagome said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"No more of those." InuYasha nodded.  
  
It took them both a while to recover. And they all sat on a bench, warming their faces with the suns rays. Kagome was searching for what to do next when she saw a fun house just a few yards away.  
  
"Do you guys want to check out the fun house?" Kagome asked as she pointed to the tent.  
  
They all got up and headed in the direction of the house. As soon as they entered a maze of mirrors led them to dead ends and laughs of wanting to find each other. Kouga had gotten annoyed when the other two found their ways out, and he was at the beginning part. Kagome laughed at this.  
  
The maze was over with, and more mirrors approached. Kagome stepped in front and saw her reflection look fat and wide. InuYasha and Kouga had a laugh at this, and Kagome had her turn when the other mirrors shaped their forms.  
  
The fun lasted for about an hour before when the came outside, the evening had turned to darker than when they entered. Kouga pulled Kagome away from InuYasha, and led her to a distance that she could no longer she the half- demons face. Kouga explained to her all the fun he's had and that they would probably be leaving in a while.  
  
Kagome conversed back with him, and told him that she didn't want to leave InuYasha there longer than she expected. Kouga understood and just about when Kagome was about to leave, Kouga pulled her in once more for a quite and sudden kiss.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think or what to do. She had never kissed anyone until now! His lips pressed against hers, and Kagome finally managed to move away.  
  
"Kouga." She couldn't say anything. What could she say?  
  
***  
  
Review! ^_^ Wow, that's sudden. It's a long chapter and I hope it does well. Thank you to all who have reviewed!  
  
Reviews make my day! More reviews= Sooner chapters!  
  
Ja,ne  
  
Next time: Of all things. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.  
Bachelorette  
Chapter 5:  
  
Last time: Kagome conversed back with him, and told him that she didn't want to leave InuYasha there longer than she expected. Kouga understood and just about when Kagome was about to leave, Kouga pulled her in once more for a quite and sudden kiss.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think or what to do. She had never kissed anyone until now! His lips pressed against hers, and Kagome finally managed to move away.  
  
"Kouga." She couldn't say anything. What could she say?  
  
***  
  
Nothing was going right at that second it seemed. Kouga had just kissed her, what should she say? At the moment Kagome just stood there in awe, she hadn't expected something so sudden, especially on the first date.  
  
"Um, should we get back now?" Kagome stuttered and took a few steps backwards. Kouga nodded slowly, and started a little ahead of her.  
  
The sun had risen down to almost a faint glimmer of light from the sun. Days go quickly when your having fun, thought Kagome. They didn't seem to talk much, on the way back to InuYasha. 'Does Kouga think he did wrong?'  
  
There he was, as usual, he was leaning on the brick wall of the Fun House, his face looked as if he hadn't a care in the world. His long silverish hair was brushing his face, and getting tangled at the ends. Kagome thought he looked quite handsome.  
  
"InuYasha, we're back." She managed to say.  
  
"Took ya long enough." He replied. 'He didn't see did he?' Kagome rushed in her mind. 'I don't think so. Or at least I hope.'  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes slowly, he saw Kagome there standing and looking down upon him. He glanced back toward the side, not wanting to catch her eyes, and noticed a figure approaching.  
  
"I'll talk about it later." InuYasha sniffed the air, and quietly muttered something under his breath. Kagome tried to understand his lips but wound it impossible in the mid darkness.  
  
Along in the distance, the host crept along the boardwalk and onto the carnival property. He smiled and waved towards them, and Kagome gave him a weak smile and walked closer to him. Kagome told the two that it was time to leave and pack up after a wonderful day with them.  
  
The way back to the limo was a quiet one also. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "So did you guys have fun?" InuYasha nodded, Kouga following his example. "I enjoyed it a lot, I hope we get to do it again." He added. Kagome kept glancing at InuYasha. 'I want him to oopen up more and be people friendly. Maybe he'll tell me later?' She thought.  
  
They all reached the car and Kagome jammed a few stuffed animals out of the way and climbed in first, Kouga next to her and InuYasha in the rear of the limo. The engine roared up and movement followed. Views that had been clear now flashed along side of the windows.  
  
***  
  
Commotion erupted within the Bachelorette house. Some of the men were becoming restless for that awaiting of Kagomes return.  
  
"I don't think she had a great time, I should have been there instead." Hojo scoffed.  
  
Miroku was hanging around the fireplace explaining to people about the hole in his hand, and every once in a while was glancing out the window. "So Miroku, why are you here? I thought women liked lechers behavior? Or is it because feeling them up isn't enough for them?" Naraku said quietly smirking underneath his shady features.  
  
"I'm just a monk. I feel that it is none of your business for why I am here. But ask yourself the question." He replied smoothly.  
  
Naraku looked as if he were about to speak, but headlights of a car pulled into the driveway. Everyone became silent and looked hesitantly outside. Hojo confidently opened the front door, waiting for Kagome to show up. Slowly Kagome walked up the stairs and smiled widely, thanking Hojo for the politeness that he showed. InuYasha drifted inside, and carelessly shut the door on Kouga.  
  
"You muttfaced-" He started, but everyone ignored him by welcoming Kagome back and asking how it went.  
  
"It went fine! I had a pleasant afternoon and evening, and I hope more of you will come if you get the chance." Kagome said.  
  
Miroku spoke up loudly, but Kagome couldn't quite catch who the question belonged to, "Did you kiss anyone?"  
  
Kagome felt red come to her cheeks, and she looked down as best she could. "Um." Her lips couldn't part very well. She licked her dry lips, and tried speaking again. "I did." Lying wasn't a part of her, and she couldn't do it in front of so many people.  
  
Sesshoumaru mouthed a few words to the people close to him, and others did the same. "I bet it was InuYasha! He's always trying to get someone!" Someone yelled out. InuYasha glared and everyone around him.  
  
"Feh, why would I want to kiss her?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right you should have killed her." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"I didn't!" He retorted.  
  
"You sicken me half-breed."  
  
"No, It wasn't InuYasha." Kagome softly said.  
  
***  
  
Kouga had gotten ignored the rest of the night. Nobody wanted him to have the first kiss, they all wanted their chance. Like it or not, Kagome would receive more as the days passed. Miroku had pulled her to the side and asked her about the kiss. Kagome was about to answer when she felt something reach her rear. Kagome moved her hand down to see what it was and grabbed it. Miroku guiltily pulled back, excusing himself.  
  
'Oh please.'  
  
***  
  
The moon was now shining in on them, as they laughed, talked, and reminisced. Kagome saw them enjoying themselves. Nothing could go any better.  
  
"Hello InuYasha." She said noticing him by himself once again. "I see you don't like people."  
  
"Feh." He muttered.  
  
"Do you have anything you want to tell me?"  
  
He shook his head. "Do you?"  
  
"I'm nothing out of the ordinary. I'm just some plain old girl wanting to find the perfect friend or partner."  
  
"Anything extraordinary?" He asked rephrasing the question.  
  
Kagome thought. She just saw herself like him. Then it came to her. "I'm a miko, if that's what you wanted to know."  
  
The words ringed in InuYasha's head. "One who gets rid of demons?"  
  
"Yes, supposedly, but I don't have full power yet. I still take lessons from old Kaede." She said. Why was he so interested if she was a miko?  
  
"Hmm."  
  
***  
  
As late as it came, Kagome was enjoying herself so much she hadn't noticed the time. The host practically pushed the men out of the house. Not automatically did they respond, they wanted more time with Kagome. "You'll see her tomorrow!" He yelled at them.  
  
Kagome chuckled. And thanked the host for everything hat happened earlier.  
  
"Well, I hope you had fun." He stated and walked out the door, leaving Kagome to herself. Slowly she walked up the stairs, remembering everything once more.  
  
She finally reached the top and turned a few corners before getting to her bedroom. She pulled the drawers and grabbed her pajamas that were waiting for her. Quickly Kagome got dressed and ready for dreams to fill her head.  
  
Kagome uncovered her sheets and waited for sleep to fall upon her. For the day ahead would involve another difficult decision.  
  
***  
  
Thank you everyone who's reviewed. I appreciate it!  
  
Angelic Devil: Nice! I think Hojo should get kicked out soon, he's so boring! Have more stuff at the house too, and get Inuyasha involved more as well!  
  
InuYasha will be involved more, He might get more romantically involved in the up coming chapters.  
  
Thank you once more and don't forget to review!  
  
And Also I've been understanding that FanFiction.net hasn't been uploading my chapter. I don't know why, but I'll do my best to get the chapters up as soon as possible.  
  
Ja, ne.  
  
Next Time: Rose petals. 


	6. Chapter 6: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.  
  
A/n: I do apologize for the long wait and I do hope this chapter's worth it! *bows and skuttles off into the wilderness*  
  
Bachelorette  
Chapter 6:  
  
Last Time: "Well, I hope you had fun." He stated and walked out the door, leaving Kagome to herself. Slowly she walked up the stairs, remembering everything once more.  
  
She finally reached the top and turned a few corners before getting to her bedroom. She pulled the drawers and grabbed her pajamas that were waiting for her. Quickly Kagome got dressed and ready for dreams to fill her head.  
  
Kagome uncovered her sheets and waited for sleep to fall upon her. For the day ahead would involve another difficult decision.  
  
*** Part One:  
  
During the night Kagome shifted and tossed in her bed. For her, sleeping was usually an easy thing to get through, but tonight it was as hard as flying without wings. Something kept telling her to stay awake and let time go by slowly instead of closing her eyes and knowing that the next time they would open, it would be morning, and not to far ahead was her decisions.  
  
"Making choices isn't a difficult task! All that they're asking me to do is break the hearts of the men that willingly showed up in hopes of getting my proposal!" Kagome grumbled sarcastically as she pulled her pillow from under her and placed it on top of her head. "I hate this."  
  
The next thing she knew, her eyelids grazed the pillow that covered her face, and shut tightly against the bottom lids. "I-don-wanna.make desic-" Her mouth laid open stopping her from finishing the sentence, and light snores took over.  
  
"Why me?" Kagome looked above at the ceiling fan that was spinning about. "I didn't want to fall asleep! But look what happened." That were neatly spread, were now in a bunch around the bottom of the bed. (Hey! That rhymed!) And feet kicked them away, as her figure stood up and threw her arms up in the air giving herself a moan of stretching satisfaction, before quickly taking a shower and getting dressed.  
  
When she dragged her tired body out of the bathroom, everything was finished for her. Her hair was brushed nicely and was down as usual. Her clothing choice was another casual attire, khaki capris, along with a nice shirt to match. "I'm ready." She told herself. "For anything."  
  
She walked down the steps and into the Bachelorette's kitchen where a special breakfast was laid out for her, along with a sealed rose envelop, placed along the plate. Kagome stopped as soon as she saw the envelop, and cautiously approached the table and sat down in the chair before it. One of her hands clenched the note, as her free hand's forefinger slid between the top. 'Now what?' Kagome thought as she pulled the note out and opened it. The note read-  
  
Kagome,  
  
As tonight will be yet another rose ceremony, you will need to decide which males will be staying, and which will be leaving. To help on your decisions, you and the guys will "Take a break" and be joining you in a pool party around 12:00 p.m. I'll be seeing you then. Get ready as soon as you want.  
  
-Bachelorette Host  
  
"I just took a shower also." Kagome sighed as she placed the finished note back where it was and jabbed her fork into her meal. "I don't mind pool parties so this might be fun.Mmm strawberry filled."  
  
***  
  
Kagome paced back and forth the clock in the living room. After breakfast she had dashed upstairs and dressed in her bikini underneath her clothes. She thought the suit revealed too much, but she figured boys are into seeing a women's body, besides, she forgot her onepiece. Now all that she had to wait for was the clock to strike Twelve, and she'd be one step closer to a dip in the refreshing pool, with attention on her.  
  
"Kagome." A voice said.  
  
Kagome jumped, she didn't expect anyone to be in the room. "He-llo." She managed to recover and smile at the person behind her.  
  
"Now you know what to do. Study their behaviors, it might help you make your choices tonight." The host said.  
  
"Oh. Don't remind me."  
  
"I know it's tough."  
  
"No you don't." Kagome smiled out of the corner of her mouth. "Well, we'll see how it goes won't we."  
  
"Yes, why don't you go outback by the pool and I'll send the guys out there for you." He said as he walked swiftly to the door and stared out the window.  
  
"Okay, thank you." Kagome left her place at the mantle, and showed herself to the door leading outside. Her long legs stepped out into the hot day. "It's a nice day for a pool party." She said to herself as she then plopped down in a chair against the wall. Her head leaned back, and stared into the sky, enjoying each second of the moment. "Just perfect!"  
  
"Can it be to perfect?" Kagome lifted her head up to see Sesshoumaru standing with his back turned to her, looking out into the view.  
  
"No, no. I guess not." Kagome fidgeted with her hands. Once again she could feel the heat appear on her cheeks, she tried to hide it as best she could before Sesshoumaru could notice. 'Why must I blush so easily?' She asked her mind. "You're quite the gentlemen."  
  
"I try." Sesshoumaru said. "I guess I'm the only one here at the moment. But I don't mind-"  
  
"Who said you're the only one? Dog boy." Kouga showed up, and Kagome could tell he was enjoying the spotlight for the second. He was leaned up against the wall looking as cool and collected as he could. He then moved, and within a blink he was besides Kagome. She didn't feel as comfortable as she did yesterday before everything happened, but she didn't show any signs of weakness. "I think Kagome's had enough of your putrid "flattery"." He said glaring at the demon lord.  
  
"I'll deal with you soon enough, but please leave the lady of your rabid breath." Sesshoumaru said coolly, as he walked to the side of the pool, and ignored Kougas mutters.  
  
Their argument was then broken when Kagome suddenly stood up and rushed to the door. "They're beautiful, Hojo!" Sesshoumaru's head whirled around to try and see what all the fuss was about, Kouga did the same. There stood Kagome with a bouquet of sunflowers, Kouga rolled his eyes and Sesshoumaru went back to staring at the pool. Hojo beamed at the delight of Kagome and started telling her about how to keep them living for a longer period.  
  
The conversation must've been going on for a couple minutes longer than Kagome expected because once she looked around everyone seemed to show up and started talking to the others. The host had now walked outside and was motioning for Kagome to be beside him.  
  
"Excuse me Hojo." Kagome pardoned herself and walked by the host.  
  
"Everyone!" The host spoke clearly and loud. "At this pool party Kagome will be watching your every move and your actions may take part in her decisions tonight. You may begin the party, enjoy yourselves and have fun!" And with that they were left open to start.  
  
Some of the guys started to approach her, to try and talk, but her idea was to get into the pool. She went to the edge, and started looking around to see if everyones eyes were on her, sure enough, they were. She didn't like the idea of getting undressed in front of them but how else was she going to do it? Slowly she began taking everything off, so she would be just in her bikini, and she quickly retreated into the water.  
  
***  
  
Part one: End Since you all have been waiting for this chapter, I decided to have it in two parts. (Hopes she doesn't confuse anyone) they'll contain the event and the rose ceremony. The second chapter will be much longer than this. And you can expect it sometime later this week.or sometime shortly.  
  
Stick with me! ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Authors Notice: *Bows before the reviewers* I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the long wait I put you all through. It's been happening with all of my fanfiction for I haven't had the time to write. My promise didn't hold, as I said it would. Sometime later this week my arse. ^^; I do hope you all forgive me anyway heres the chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
Bachelorette  
Chapter Seven: Part Two  
  
Everything that was in her mind suddenly disappeared as the thought of relaxation took hold. Kagome slowly dipped her entire body into the liquid of water and felt every inch of her body be surrounded. Her eyes shut enjoying the moment of the sun basking down on her face, her dry lips edged into a rough smile.  
  
"Attention!" Kagome snapped her eyes open and wizzed her head around seeing the host stand there grinning broadly with a ball wrapped between his two hands. Everyone was cocking their head in curiosity to what the announcement would hold. The host nodded his head towards the girl in the pool, acknowledging her, and tossed her the ball which Kagome now realized was a Volleyball. To her dismay the ball came rather fast and skidded into her body.  
  
He then continued with his announcement. "As some fun for this evening, we will now hold a Volleyball game in this here pool. Teams will be drawn out of this hat." He walked back into the house and soon reappeared with a black hat at his side.  
  
Some of the men groaned rather loudly as others scurried over to the hat eagerly snatching the folded paper within. Kagome pulled herself out of the water, also retreating to where everyone was found.  
  
"All right I got Kagome's team!" One person yelled as he threw the paper above his head. Some weren't so lucky as they swallowed their hope and traveled to one side of the pool.  
  
*  
  
Right side of the pool, also called "Kagome's team":  
-Inuyasha  
-Miroku  
-Naraku  
-5 other "lucky men" as they called themselves.  
  
Left side of the pool, also called "Not Kagomes team":  
-Sesshoumaru  
-Nobunaga  
-Hojo  
-Kouga  
-4 other "non lucky bastards" as they called themselves.  
  
Everyone scrambled to the correct positions, although there were more people on each side then professional they would all manage.  
  
"Do we all have to play this stupid game?!" Inuyasha barked as he forced a toe into the water, seen immediately poking his toe out glaring at the water like it was evil.  
  
Kagome turned to look at him with pleading in her eyes. "Come on it won't be that bad, besides I'm not that bad at Volleyball so maybe you won't have to touch the ball as much as you think."  
  
Inuyasha just shot her a nasty look. "I'm not scared of the ball!"  
  
Kouga flashed around behind the half-demon and shoved him into the water, snickering like mad. "But you're scared of the water puppy?" Inuyasha threw his head back, appearing from the watery scene with his hair wet, and drips of water scooting down his angry face. Kouga just laughed his way back to his position with everyone else laughing with him.  
  
"Gimme that ball!" Inuyasha snatched it from Kagome tossing it into the air. "Are we all ready because I'm serving first!" He threw it up high before it lazily came down, Inuyasha pulled his arm back and heaved it forward smacking nothing but the water which met his hit, splashing a few feet around him.  
  
More laughs erupted.  
  
"Shut UP!" Inuyasha growled as he threw it again this time reaching success as the ball met his hand and flew across the pools surface gaining height before lowering itself mightily slamming into the hysterical face of Kouga. Who in return, only rubbed his head sneering at the one who did the fault.  
  
"Why you MUTT!" He snarled ready to do a serve back at him but a hand snatched his bulging wrist.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Nobunaga said shaking a finger back and forth in a T'sking way. "They won the point so Inuyasha gets to serve again. Unless you don't play by the rules." Kouga lowered the ball and tossed back over to the other side muttering that he only didn't react for Kagome was watching and he didn't want to risk her danger.  
  
"That's a good wolf." Inuyasha smiled. "This sport isn't so bad after you get used to it."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "You mean it isn't so bad after violently serving the ball so someone gets injured?" She stood there with hands on her hips disapproving on how the tow acted towards each other. Would those two ever grow up?  
  
"Those two will never cease to amaze how well they don't grow up. Acting like toddlers wouldn't you say Lady Kagome?" Miroku said wafting up to her and placing a hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. By this time Kagome didn't have time to answer for Inuyasha had served the ball and now it was heading towards herself. She only leaned forward and cupped her hands together letting the ball bound from the middle of her arms.  
  
The ball soared right to Naraku who looked up smacking the ball down on the opponents side of the field. His eyes showed now mercy or excitement at all. "Pity for the one who has to feel that one." He said deeply lowering his arms.  
  
No one had to feel it for they all ducked into the water or screamed bloody murder to get out of the way. Only Sesshoumaru and Kouga decided to step up and have a try at getting to it, but no luck whatsoever.  
  
"First to fifteen!" Declared Kagome smiling happily. "And we already have nine points, good serves Inuyasha!"  
  
*  
  
Kagome's Team: 14 Points.  
Not Kagome's Team: 0 Points.  
  
"Heh! You guys prepare to suffer inconsequentially! And all that blah!" Inuyasha said shocked that he even knew that word before serving the ball right into the net. "Goddamn this sport!" He cursed as the other team smiled with relief, now the knew they could go down without a fight at least.  
  
"It's the curse of the 14 I tell you!" One of the men piped up.  
  
"Shaddup and get ready!" Another barked back.  
  
Hojo grabbed the ball in front of him and spiraled it around for a few seconds before starting to blow on it. "And you honestly think something magical is going to happen with the slightest touch of your human breath?" Sesshoumaru said smartly.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do!" Hojo said cockily as he tossed the ball and swung with his might, hitting the ball, but hitting the ball out of bounds and knocking into some standing wine glasses. "Do not think that something magical will happen, as proven here." He lowered his eyes as Kagome called back saying how good of a try it was anyway. A hot blush crept to his cheeks.  
  
"Thanks pretty boy! Now it's their turn to serve!" Kouga yelled back throwing his hands into the air. This seemed faultless for Kagome was up.  
  
They either lost for Kagomes skill in Volleyball.  
  
Or they just let them win for Kagome was serving. Though they all agreed that it Kagomes strong skill that beat them. Yeah right.  
  
*  
  
I know I said that the ceremony will take place but I wanted to get this out to you ASAP! Also I wanted to start receiving votes for who should win this Bachelorette contest? I hope this didn't move to fast. Enter your votes today! :D The more reviews, the more quicker my ego will boost to dish out the next chapter! R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Authors Notice: Could you believe I'm finally typing this up. It's been forever, and I'm scolding myself constantly. Well, here it is and I bet fans of this story have all gone away and are not returning because of my absence. . Come back!  
  
Bachelorette  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
The framed pictures of the contestants were arranged in scattered formation once again. Kagome sat facing them all, with her bottom lip locked between her teeth. Her hands were sweaty and had been constantly intertwining nervously for countless minutes. She had done this before, and it was time to do such a thing again.  
  
Kagome picked herself from the chair that had accompanied her during her decisive debating, and stepped forward while patting out the slight wrinkles in her slim black dress.  
  
"It's time." She mumbled to herself, while calmly moving out of the door.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly as she faced the bachelors. She had grown to love them each as a person and wanted to learn more about each one. There in the center laid a silver leafed platter which rested only... 6 roses? She was ridding 8 people so quickly. Her head spun from inside, she didn't think that the matter was that drastic as it had turned. The men stared back at her straight form, some were instead glancing around the room, and some fidgeted behind their backs. Kagome drew her hand forward and grasped the first rose. She felt the pelting of keen interest upon her.  
  
"I have spent much time with you all and cannot bare to hurt each of your hearts. But I must. It was very difficult for me back there, so much that the time I spent was forcing me to come out here and face you. I am quite nervous about it all and hope we can all keep in touch." She inhaled slowly. "Miroku." The grinning man stepped ahead and held out his hand awaiting his rose.  
  
"Of course I accept this rose!" He winked as Kagome shut her mouth from asking the ridiculous question.  
  
"Hojo." Same suit. "Do you accept this rose?" He nodded and pecked her cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha." The white haired one glanced up from his fixation of the bowl of fruit and sneered. As he grumbling stepped through the crowd and slouched in front of the women. "Do you accept this rose?" He averted his eyes from her gaze and mumbled "No, I don't."  
  
Kagome gasped silently, and looked down. Her eyes were becoming wet with tears and Inuyasha suddenly was filled with guilt. Was he the most hated man on earth right now? Damn these shows! Every women was watching and he was most sure his ex-girlfriend Kikyou was as well. She was always a fuckin' sap for romance.  
  
"No, no, no! Don't cry I was joking." Grumbling he grabbed the rose with the amount of groans from the group.  
  
"Inuyasha! How dare you make Kagome—"Glare from Inuyasha and the human shut his mouth.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome wasn't as strong as she had been and was wondering if the others hated her as well. "Dear Kagome! I shall treasure this rose! When we grow old we shall always remember the say when we walked down the isle, bought our house, and framed this lovely work of a flower!" Cheekily, he made his way with the other chosen ones.  
  
"May the force be with you on your journey." Miroku muttered, and in following had the ones who heard chuckle.  
  
"At least I have a chance." Kouga retorted. "You're just a lech."  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Gracefully the Inuyasha counterpart glided up and touched the flower with such quickness everyone could have been sure that such thing could have taken place.  
  
"Nobunaga."  
  
One last rose. Everyone was nervously sweating up a storm.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
It was the end of the world as everyone collapsed, and that's an understatement. The losers glared and drooped their sullen faces. Naraku? Of all people, was he even human and not Satans follower? The dark form didn't even take the rose but stepped over to join the others, as they were on the floor from the shock that jolted through their bodies. He must've given Kagome some charm when they weren't there or something of that matter.  
  
"Kagome has chosen, and starting tonight two of the group shall be joining Kagome for a two on one date. The rest of you will have your chances these following nights." The host boomed through the deceased populated room. "And Kagome shall choose who shall go with her."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Can't she do anything without choosing anymore?  
  
"Sessoumaru..." She winced, "and InuYasha."  
  
There was a rage from Kouga. "But Kagome he went with you—I did to—but!"  
  
"You three shall be going on a yacht tonight. With an expensive meal and great lit ride, I hope that you three enjoy yourselves greatly. Good night to the rest of you."  
  
Kouga in an amount of hate threw a vase at the retreating form of Inuyahsa. Luckily for him, such a stunt wasn't seen by Kagome, or who knows what kind of thoughts might have been conceived. Inuyasha in return pulled the rug out from under Kouga then grudgingly followed his brother and the woman.  
  
I'm sorry for the wait! "Stuck with You" has been updated, and this one has as well. I hope I haven't lost many of it's fans but I also hope that the next chapter shall ensue brotherly love. wicked grin We wouldn't want them to tear each others throats out now will we? Also! This story is taking a close, for after the three dates shall come the final rose decision down to two and then the big question!  
  
FINAL TALLYS. PLEASE VOTE! I WILL BE KEEPING TRACK THIS TIME!  
  
Stay tuned!  
  
Ja!  
  
VOTE OR DIE! Lol Stole it from Puffy.... 


End file.
